Black and Blue
by Laverne Pettigrew
Summary: My take on what could have happened after the war. Post-GF RavenxReese. Contains violence and some suggestive scenes.
1. Fever

**Black and Blue**

A fic of random moments shared by an odd couple.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

_My head aches. I stare at the ceiling to try and gather my surroundings as it spins around, dizzying me. A fever has been raging inside of me for more than a week now, and it has weakened me. A hand, soft but calloused, touches my forehead. _

"We should probably go into town and find you a doctor," Raven's uncharacteristically kind words resonated in Reese's ears.

Looking up, she whispered a firm "No."

She lifted her left hand and brushed it gently against Raven's. Startled by the contact, Raven withdrew his hand.

"I think we should. I don't want to travel with a sick woman in tow. Specula would be worried as well."

"I'm fine. And she knows that."

Raven grunted in defeat. He stood up and grabbed the basin which sat on the dusty bedside table.

"I'll give you a sponge bath then," he said simply.

A tint of rose blushed Reese's cheeks as something quite perverted popped into her demented mind. Her mouth twitched at the thought. Quickly, she assumed a calm expression, hoping that he did not notice.

Something wet brushed against her bare shoulder as Raven proceeded to cool her body.

"Turn around," he said.

Obliging, Reese lowered the straps of her slip, revealing her back. She blushed even more as Raven dabbed the small of her back and shivered when the water spawned droplets halfway down.

Careful to cover up her front with the blanket, Reese attempted to ease up the heat by humming. These wet sensations seemed to make her fever rise instead of the opposite. A fever that had nothing to do with body temperature…

..._hours later_...

"Well, your fever's gone down," Raven said.

Reese sat up and glared at him. "You helped it go down, alright," she chuckled, picking up her slip from the floor where Raven threw it during their heated fit of passion.

They had done something both of them never expected they would do. And both had just realized how much they meant to each other.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>_My first RavenxReese fic ever. I know a lot of people hate Reese for following Raven around, but I like this pair. And I don't see a lot of fan works about them. Just testing the waters here; review if you liked it and I might make more chapters._

_Peace! _


	2. A Pet

**Black & Blue**

A Raven and Reese fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Relentless rain battered the windows as the rainstorm left its mark. Raven was sitting in the comfort of his makeshift bed, a bottle of sherry in his hand. He sighed deeply then took a swig from it; his face a pallid mess, haggard from a sleepless night—a night in which an internal struggle occupied his mind. This did not go unnoticed by his blue-haired companion. Reese had offered to talk about the situation at hand, but he refused and sought recluse in the upper level of their shelter.

"You must be getting hungry," Reese whispered. She entered the room carrying a tray of hot food. Raven glanced at her with glazed eyes. He smelled the food. How welcoming it was.

"I'm not hungry," he said, ignoring his urge to eat.

"Oh?" Reese let out softly. Her eyes were red, Raven noticed. She must have spent the night crying. She left the tray on the table next to the door and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Raven called. Reese sighed. She faced Raven and fresh tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have told you. I knew you wouldn't take it well," she said. Raven blinked. He gave her a blank stare, her words not really registering.

"Look, let's discuss this when you're sober. For now, rest," she said. She exited, closing the door gently behind her.

The morning after brought no change in weather; the rain became stronger and the winds started to blow hard. It was the noise from these natural forces that woke Raven. He felt refreshed and thought it was finally time to face the truth. He found Reese downstairs, clinging to Specula like a baby seeking its mother's warmth. She was fast asleep. Raven decided to wait instead of waking her. He made coffee and was in the middle of biting into a piece of bread when Reese stirred.

"Good morning," he said gruffly as Reese took the chair opposite his. A moment of silence passed as they stared at their hands, unable to say anything. Finally, Reese spoke.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Have it, I suppose. It's already there."

"You don't really care, do you?" the female queried, her eyes beginning to mist.

"I just think it'll give us more trouble than we can handle. We barely scrape a living and you're going to add a pet?"

"IT'S NOT A PET, RAVEN." Reese hissed, slamming her palms on the table. She broke down, shaking with anger. A sudden hatred towards the man she thought had changed her.

Raven lowered the bread, his appetite lost. He had hurt Reese just because he couldn't show his soft side. He chose to be firm and stoic, but inside he cared. He really did care. He stood up, walked behind Reese and put his arms around her waist, lowering his forehead and resting it on her neck.

"I'm too immature to be a father, Reese," he said. "I don't know if I can be a good example for this kid…but I'll do my best. I'm sorry."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Dramatic chapter was dramatic. I don't think people ship RxR anymore. Either way, I'll still continue. It's good practice. Thanks for the review, Zoids Fanatic! :D And yeah, it doesn't seem to fit them now that I think about it.


	3. Playing House

**Black and Blue**

A RavenxReese fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

A week had passed and the rain still hadn't stopped. It seemed as if the sky was ridding itself of all moisture. Raven stood in the midst of it, soaking up all the dirty droplets of water.

"What are you staying out there for?" Reese's whisper of a voice called from the doorstep.

"Enjoying the rain, what else?" Raven spat, turning around to look at her.

Was it his imagination or did she seem to be getting thinner? A trip to the doctor the other day had told them that Reese was in her third month. Surely she should have started to look healthier and fuller. _It must be stress_, Raven thought.

Shadow made a noise of welcome as Raven went inside. He patted the Organoid's head, acknowledging its affection. Reese momentarily went upstairs and came back holding a small towel. She started to dry Raven's hair, much to his discomfort.

"Let me do it," she said, sensing his reluctance.

"I never really liked having you this close," Raven said, his mouth twitching. A quick probe into his head informed Reese that this was a lie. A sly smile stretched her face.

"Oh really?" she teased.

"S…stop doing that!" Raven yelled. He threw her off of him and went across the room to his usual spot. There he crossed his arms and buried his face in them.

Paint was peeling from the wall Raven leaned on. They had done their best to repair the damage done to Raven's old house, but their progress had been cut short by the start of the rainy season. They had decided to stay put in one place rather than wander around like they did before. Reese liked to play house, so it seemed.

"I should probably go to town and buy rations," Raven suggested, looking up from his special place.

"Yes. I agree."

"I'll go out when the rain stops."

"You're leaving me?"

"Yeah, Shadow and Specula will be here with you," Raven explained as he stood up. He brushed off the dust from his pants and tightened his gloves.

"I'll buy you something special."

"I want ice cream," Reese said.

"Sure."

Reese smiled. Raven seemed easier to talk to nowadays. He didn't frown as much either. Something had changed them both, and Raven hadn't noticed it.

It was already seven p.m. when Raven got back from town. The rain had stopped completely, leaving the air around them chilly and the ground smelling of wet soil.

He found Reese inside the kitchen, cooking dinner. The warmth of the kitchen was comforting and Raven started to feel drowsy. He placed the stuff he bought on the table and began sorting them.

"I bought you a dress," he said, showing it to Reese.

The periwinkle dress had caught his attention immediately upon entering a small shop. It was light and the fabric soft—perfect for Reese's slight figure. He instantly decided to buy it, seeing as Reese only had her piloting suit and a slip to wear.

"Thank you," she said. She knew that he couldn't afford a lot of clothes—and that, if he could, he would've bought her a few more. She felt truly grateful for his effort.

"No ice cream, I guess?" she teased.

"It...it started to melt, so I ate it," Raven shrugged.

Reese chuckled. Raven blinked at her.

"You dummy!" Reese giggled.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I'm enjoying writing this fic. I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it. I'm not exactly sure where the story is going…but hopefully I find a good plot somewhere in the middle.

I've been making a lot of RavenxReese drawings lately…I hope this fic and those drawings would contribute to their small fan base.


	4. Fear

**Black and Blue**

**Warning: **There's violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

A loud roar from downstairs caught Reese's attention. She ran swiftly down the staircase, slipping on an unconscious Specula.

"Hiltz…" Reese gasped.

The redhead stood menacingly in front of her. A shrill laugh escaped his half-open lips.

"Surprised?" Hiltz took a step towards her, his hand reaching out for hers. She did not move nor made a sound; a prey hiding from its hunter.

Reese grabbed the banister for support. Nausea suddenly attacked her, causing bile to burn her esophagus as it surged up to her mouth. _Not now_, she thought as she kept back the vomit.

Hiltz watched as this happened, a twisted smile playing on his face.

"My my my, you don't look so good," he said.

"DON'T HURT HER," a strained voice called from the corner. Raven was lying on the other side of the room, his right hip a bloody mess.

"Raven…" All thought of fear gone, Reese ran to Raven.

"Oh, what's this?" Hiltz said, turning around to face them. "You two seem to care for each other. As expected. You're too soft, Reese." He approached them and grabbed her by the hair.

"What do you want?" she hissed, wincing in pain.

"Just to see you suffer."

Hiltz dragged Reese towards the other end of the room where he pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his arms.

"Don't…hurt her," Raven's muffled voice pleaded.

"You're just making me want to hit her more," Hiltz cackled, releasing Reese momentarily as he prepared to strike. Reese flinched; her reflexes told her to protect the little one inside of her. She cradled her stomach and ducked, preparing for impact.

Hiltz's eyes widened as realization sank in. He looked at Raven then back at Reese.

"What filthy animals," he said. "Sadly, I do not hurt women who are with-child…so, I'll let you do it…" he beckoned to what seemed like an invisible person. Nicholo materialised, looking scared.

"Do it," Hiltz commanded. Nicholo hesitated. He looked at Reese with a questioning expression on his small face.

"Do it!" Hiltz repeated. He pinned Reese again and moved to her side to give way to Nicholo. The boy glared at them; he seemed to change all of a sudden. A burning anger reddened his face. He lunged towards Reese, ramming a knee into her belly.

"No!" Raven shouted.

Reese fell, clutching at her stomach; the horrible pain engulfing her, threatening to render her unconscious. Blood rushed from between Reese's thighs as was brought to her knees. The promise of life was broken like how a twig would break under pressure. She cried out, realizing what had just happened. Then, cursing Hiltz, she blacked out.

Reese awoke with a jerk. She sat up and vomited, wetting her side of the bed. Her sudden movement woke the sleeping Raven next to her. Sensing her anxiety, he hastened to open the lights.

"What happened?" he demanded, staring at the vomit. He walked to Reese's side of the bed and filled a glass with water from the bedside table. He handed this to her. She took it and drank it all in one go.

"I had a dream," she said, her voice raspy from vomiting. She had a dream alright. A nightmare brought on by fear. Fear of losing her child and fear of seeing Raven hurt. Then there was guilt. She hadn't really forgotten about Nicholo. Was his appearance a sort of revenge? Or were Reese's emotions just toying with her?

The Zoidian looked into Raven's eyes. No words could describe what had transpired. She intended to show him what had happened, but he broke her gaze by feeling her forehead for any sign of fever.

"You're trembling," he said. She was covered in cold sweat and the vomit had fallen unto the lower part of her dress, the part that wasn't covered by her blanket. Raven helped her up and led her to the wooden chair near the door where she sat, watching him as he tore the sheets off their bed.

"You better change," he said. "I'll help you." He folded the dirty sheets and threw them to the floor. He then took Reese's slip from the pile of clothes on the cabinet. Reese's stood up and started to unbutton the dress Raven bought her. It was soiled; the periwinkle color absorbed the vomit, making it turn into a dull gray. "It'll come out in the wash," Raven assured her as he brought the slip over her slender body.

She suddenly burst into tears, startling Raven. She clung to him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Raven embraced her, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm here," he said.

**End **

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I don't particularly like this chapter...**  
><strong>


	5. An Excursion

**Black and Blue**

_A RavenxReese fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

A month had passed. Reese was starting to show, her clothes getting too tight for her. Raven had decided to venture out and travel for a few weeks, just to have a change of scenery.

And so, on a bright, sunny day, they set out on the Geno Breaker.

A lot of effort was put into repairing the damage caused by the final battle, but it was worth it; the Zoid was a great asset—being their only form of transportation.

Reese sat behind Raven in the cockpit, her arms wrapped around his seat.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"To a trading post. We need to get you some new clothes and some food," Raven explained with a hint of irritation. "You're getting quite heavy," he added.

They reached the post nearing sunset. The people welcomed them with excitement. It seemed as if business had been slow that day. They split up; Raven was in charge of getting supplies and Reese would look for clothes. They met half an hour later, laden with several plastic bags. Raven took the rest from Reese and they headed back to the Geno Breaker in silence. The two Organoids greeted them upon arrival. (Specula helped Reese reach the Geno Breaker's cockpit by carrying her up to it.)

Raven sighed deeply, then making sure that Reese was seated comfortably, he made the Zoid move southward.

"I suppose we're going to find a town to stay in," Reese surmised.

"Well, you just read my mind…" Raven growled, his mouth twitching. Reese's habit of prying didn't sit well with him, even though she'd been with him for quite some time now. A thought suddenly struck him. Why _did _he let her stay with him? Why didn't they just part ways after the Zoid Eve battle? Also, what drove him to become intimate with her? Now he had a sort of familial bond with her, and heck, he was starting to become quite attached and protective of their little one.

"Raven?"

"What is it this time?"

"I can feel it," Reese said, her voice quivering.

"Okay then," Raven feigned indifference. Then curious as to what she was talking about, "Feel what?"

"The baby. It's…there," she said softly. He did not know how to reply. Of course it was there! Her stomach wouldn't just suddenly bulge like that.

"Okay then," he repeated. Reese laughed. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"It feels nice, Raven," she said in an attempt to make him understand. "It feels absolutely amazing."

"Good for you," replied the dark-haired one.

They reached town half and hour later. Night had fully conquered day and all was dark. The two left their Zoid under their faithful companions' supervision and proceeded to find an inn to spend the night in.

Once inside the comforts of a warm room, Reese fell into a deep sleep; her eyes fluttered as dreams attacked her resting mind. Raven sat on the bed next to her, watching her. Somehow she looked ethereal. Finally she looked fuller. She had put on some weight and it suited her. He had always thought she looked rather emaciated…The baby seemed to do her good.

Staring at her made Raven realize how used he was to having her around. Ever since that day when Hiltz sought to eliminate them; the day when he carried an unconscious Reese back to his old house, he felt what it was like to have someone care for him. And even though Reese irritated him most of the time, she was there. And that's all he needed, a companion.

Raven had a sudden urge—he reached for Reese's belly, gently rubbing it so she wouldn't wake up. A hand covered his own; Reese felt his touch and had responded. He looked at her face and saw a soft smile blossoming on it. He too smiled. And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning after found them refreshed and ready to set out on another journey. Raven had been itching to find someone to spar with and possibly earn some money. Reese thought it would be fun and had agreed immediately.<p>

"But would people still have Zoids?" she asked as they left the proximity of the town.

"Sure they would. Just because the war's over doesn't mean they'd sell their Zoids or turn them into piles of metal," Raven argued.

"Alright then."

They stopped by a small village to ask for some water and to rest a little. Little kids were running around, playing, and dancing. One of them approached Raven as they sat down on a log talking to the one of the villagers.

"You look funny!" the kid said, laughing. Raven glared at her and switched his gaze back to the old woman with whom he was talking to. The kid got startled and ran away, tears streaming down her face. Reese frowned.

"Can't you be a bit nicer?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in a childish way.

They left after lunch and had journeyed east, still in search of Zoid pilots. Finally, they found a small pub full of people in piloting suits. Raven sat Reese down at a table and ordered drinks. He looked around warily, as if sizing the people up.

"I wonder who's strong enough…" he muttered.

"You're always so cocky," Reese chuckled.

"Excuse me," said a girl's voice. She had long black hair and strikingly bright eyes. "Can you please help me? I'll pay you."

"Okay," Raven said. "What do you need help with?"

"A group of guys stole my Gustav. It had my trailer on it—now I don't have anything left," the girl said. "I don't even have a Zoid that can fight against them. You look like someone capable of doing it…can you help?"

Raven smiled. What a perfect opportunity.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>To be honest, I didn't think it would get this long! Hahaha. But I am enjoying it and I think I will continue some more. :D I would like to say thank you to my best friend, Far-Fetched Imagineer for beta reading my chapters and for giving insight. (Sadly, she has retired from writing.) I think this chapter contains many misuses of punctuation and tense forms… forgive me. I will try harder next chapter!

P.S. a big thank you to Zoids Fanatic for all the support. I truly appreciate it! :*


	6. Wasted Effort

**Black and Blue**

_A RavenxReese fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

"So what do these guys look like?" Reese asked. They were atop a cliff, scanning the surrounding desert area for the group they were hunting.

"I just saw one of them," the girl explained. "He was thin and tall, and he walked with a gait."

Raven was waiting below the cliff. He was getting more and more irritated by the minute. The girl had told them that her Gustav had been stolen here. She reckoned there might be a chance that they would come back. This area, despite its arid climate, was a popular route among travelers as it connected two towns directly. The group could easily ambush anyone that passed by.

"Seen anything yet?" Reese asked, using Specula as a connection to the Geno Breaker.

"Nope," Raven replied. "I think this is a lost cause."

Reese broke the connection and sat down on a rock. The heat weakened her a bit; she took off Raven's tattered cloak and carefully tucked it away in her rucksack.

"You should've stayed in town," the girl said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to move around much."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Reese smiled. "How about you? You said you lost everything you had?"

"Yeah. I travel around and sometimes people give me free lodging. I perform in the streets to get money," the girl smiled sheepishly. "Hey, it feeds me!"

Reese laughed. "So what's your name?"

"Amy."

A loud din from below called their attention. Carefully, Amy looked over the edge of the cliff and watched as the Geno Breaker pounced at something.  
>"They came!" she said, punching the air in delight.<p>

Raven growled. They had come alright, but they suddenly disappeared from sight. Raven was worried they would come from behind, thus making it hard for him to maneuver.

Suddenly, an eruption of sand exposed one of them: a Stealth Viper. Another one appeared to its left. Raven gave a soft laugh. _This should be easy_, he thought. He extended one of the Geno Breaker's hands and grappled one of them easily.

"I need to talk to them," Amy said through the intercom.

"Gotcha," Raven said. He aimed at the other Viper, planning on maiming it, but it had dug underground and escaped. Cursing, Raven hovered back to the cliff.

Shadow's thick claws kept the bandit in place as Amy swooped over him like a predator.  
>"My Gustav," she said simply. The bandit threw her a disgusted look. He was thrashing about, desperate to escape the Organoid's grip.<p>

"Gustav?" he spat out. "We sold it."

"With the trailer?"

"Of course, you idiot."

Raven sighed. Well that wasn't worth the effort. He had accepted the job thinking he would get a decent fight out of it, but much to his dismay, it was the contrary.

They headed back to the town. Amy turned in the bandit and got a small reward which she gave to Reese along with the money she had promised. "A little extra," she said.

"I'm sorry we didn't get your Zoid back," Reese said.

"Nah, I'll take his Stealth Viper and go after the others. Thanks," she shook Reese's hand and waved at Raven before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>"What a waste of time!" Raven yelled as they sat down to have dinner. He put his face in his hands and got lost in thought. Reese watched him while nibbling on a piece of pasta.<br>They chose to stay in town, thinking it'd be too tiresome to travel at night. Reese was glad for she had periodic headaches and very little movement set her nausea off almost immediately. She reckoned a night's rest should set her right.

A room was rented. It was small, but they didn't mind. Reese instantly plopped herself onto the springy bed and yawned.

"I'm taking a shower," Raven announced as he headed for the adjacent bathroom. The light illuminated the dust that was gathering on the floorboards before Raven shut the door, drenching the room in total darkness. It took Reese a moment to adjust. She stared up at the black ceiling, thinking of names for the baby.

Raven got out fifteen minutes later, smelling of generic motel soap and shampoo. He was half-naked, covered by a towel from his hips. He walked barefoot to the bed where he rummaged in Reese's rucksack for a clean shirt.

"Bob"

"Sorry?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking of names."

Raven tried to make her face out in the dark, only turning on the lamp when he failed to. He got into bed next to her and drew up the musty blanket up to his chest. He sighed.

"I'm starting to like this life," he rambled. Reese lay on her side, facing him.

"That's good, you know," she said with a hint of something that might have been sarcasm.

"Anyway, Bob? You're seriously thinking of naming my child, Bob?"

"No. I'm not even sure what its gender is yet."

"Can't you read its mind?" Raven asked as the idea hit him.

"I don't think it has a mind yet."

"Oh."

"Hey Raven…"

"Yeah?"

"Good night," Reese inched closer to him. She put an arm around his waist and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't push her away. Satisfied that he allowed the gesture, she let sleep take her.

Raven heard a light snoring not long after. Smiling to himself, he placed a finger gently on her forehead, tracing her round marking. Her skin was smooth and cool; stroking it somehow soothed him, ad he continued until drowsiness overcame him. He turned the lamp off and settled in for some rest.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry if I suck at writing battle scenes. I hope to improve. :P I'm currently re-watching the entire Chaotic Century series, so it might take me a while to make another chapter. Thank you for reading!


	7. An Offer

**Black and Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

Raven got up before dawn; it was still dark, and the silence was absolute. Reese was still asleep; her shirt was pulled halfway up—caused by rolling in her sleep—leaving her growing belly exposed. Raven smiled. She looked so vulnerable that it made him want to lock her in a room forever, safe from harm. He pulled her shirt down and covered her with the thin blanket they were provided with. He then left the room to buy breakfast.

The air outside was nice and cool. The rainy season had brought with it a slight breeze that seemed to spread over the entire continent. Rave enjoyed it so much that he barely noticed where he was going. He followed the smell of freshly baked bread, guided by the wind which carried its scent.

Many shopkeepers were up and preparing for another day of work. Early risers roamed about, saying greetings as they passed each other. Raven liked how serene and simple this town was. He suddenly realized that living among others wasn't such a bad thing after all. Ever since Prozen took him in, it had always been just hi and Shadow. He had grown accustomed to loneliness and forgot what it was like to be around people.

"Hey!" somebody had touched his shoulder. Startled, he turned around and grabbed the stranger's arm, twisting it in self defense. "Relax, Raven," Van said.

Raven's scowl vanished and was replaced with a confused expression. What a coincidence.

"Van," he said stupidly. His rival grinned at him.

They bought a loaf of bread and slab of cheese then headed back to the motel.

"Where's Shadow?" Van asked.

"With the Geno Breaker."

"I see. Hey, what happened to Reese?" Van looked around as if expecting the Zoidian to appear out of the blue. "Weren't you together last time?"

They had entered the motel room, with Raven leading the way. The bed was empty, the blankets a mess. He placed his purchases on the small table and looked around. He could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Reese was probably taking a shower.

"I…er," Raven began, not knowing what to say to Van. The latter took up the single armchair in the room. He crossed his legs and looked up at Raven.

"You're skinnier than the last time we saw each other," he remarked, squinting at Raven.

The bathroom door opened and Reese came out, clad in a bathrobe. She blushed upon seeing Van. Hastily, she grabbed the dress that was sitting on the cabinet and retreated to the bathroom.

"So there's Reese." Van chuckled.

She came out a minute later, fully clothed. She saw the bread and smiled. So _that's where he went_, she thought.

"Whoa," Van said suddenly. He looked at Raven and smiled at him sheepishly. "I think someone's been busy."

Raven turned beet red. Van approached Reese and laid a hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"How far along?"

"Almost five."

"Wow. Congrats, buddy!" he said, grinning at Raven.

"What makes you so sure that it's his?" Reese teased, cocking her head in Raven's direction. Raven's embarrassment turned into alarm.

"What…" he muttered.

Van laughed. "I can tell," he said simply.

Raven cleared his throat. "What about Fiona?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I think we're too young to have kids," Van said.

"No. I meant where is she?" Raven's mouth twitched. Come to think of it, they _were_ quite young to have children.

"Ah. She's back in the Wind Colony. She's helping out there. Maria, my sister, is glad to have her around."

"And your Organoid?"

"Back at the base."

Seeing Van alone was a rare thing.

"We're patrolling towns. You know, 'maintaining the peace'," Van said, making quotation marks with his fingers. He sat back down on the armchair. "Apparently some people have started Zoid battles for gambling purposes. We're trying to discourage it. Can't be too lax about violence, you know."

Van left half an hour later, much to Raven's relief. The encounter with his old rival caused him confusion, especially when Van asked him to join the Guardian Force before departing.

"_I'll think about it,_" he had said.

Reese looked at him concernedly, trying to determine what his thoughts were. She didn't want to invade his mind as much as she can help it.

They tucked into breakfast with Raven chewing quite audibly. He looked up at Reese's surprised expression.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I know."

A minute of silence passed…

"About Van's offer…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to take it. I don't want more responsibilities. Right now, you are my priority."

Reese's heart swelled as it filled with affection. She suddenly felt elated and grinned as she bit into her piece of bread. She yelped as she accidentally nipped her lower lip.

"You're ridiculous," Raven said.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Did I get Van's character right? LOL. I messed this chapter up.


	8. A Memory

**Black and Blue**

A ReixRi fan fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

"_But you wanna know something? I like it_," Reese's sultry voice resonated in Raven's memory.

The first time she got close to him, he ended up with a torn cloak. He had sworn ever to let her get close to him ever again, but…

He had let her, hadn't he? He even carried her when she had fallen unconscious.

_What the fuck happened to me?_

Two months had passed since their little excursion and they had come home to their sorry mess of a house. Reese was very obvious now; her belly was so big she had trouble sleeping at night. She would toss and turn trying to find a position that wouldn't squish the little one.

Raven sat in his recliner, his back to their bedroom. A mug of coffee sat on the end table next to him, cold and abandoned. Shadow lay at his feet, humming contentedly.

The soft glow of the two moons illuminated Raven's face as he looked up to the window directly in front of him. He admired its effect on Shadow's body.

Reese was asleep in the bedroom, snoring lightly. Hearing her snores irritated Raven, but he didn't want to close the door because of the warm weather.

"At least she fell asleep," he told an inattentive Shadow. Cupping his chin with his right hand, he fell back into reverie.

* * *

><p><em>The Geno Breaker landed softly on the loamy ground outside Raven's house; the forlorn building was orange in the light of the setting sun. <em>

"_Home," Raven whispered as he approached the front door. Reese stood behind him, quite unsure of what to do. _

_She had considered leaving, but she couldn't bear to think what would happen if she left Raven on his own. A huge part of her didn't want to part ways with him. _

_The journey home had been a silent one. She assumed that it was caused by fatigue. Being beaten up by three Geno Saurers wasn't an easy task after all. They had reached home in the nick of time before the Geno Breaker finally collapsed, definitely unusable. _

_Once inside, Raven took his usual spot against the wall, opposite the front door. Reese watched him, thinking he might go back into a trance, not unlike the time he had been beaten by Van. She wanted to embrace him; she wanted to tell him that all was well and that he needn't be miserable anymore…but fear kept her at a distance. _

_Raven suddenly burst into loud laughter. He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. She was alarmed! Had he gone mad?_

"_Raven?"_

_He lunged at her, crying all the time. _

"_I hate you," he gasped in between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her slight figure and pushed her against the table that served as their dining surface. "I hate you so much."_

_Specula moved to push Raven away. Fear gripped at her. It seemed as if Raven wanted to hurt her master. Shadow stopped her, however. He snarled a warning. _

_Raven had pushed Reese onto the table itself, straddling her. _

"_Raven…"_

"_Shut up. I haven't punished you…" his words were cut short for Reese lifted herself up and grabbed his hair, pulling his face down to meet hers. She planted a firm kiss on his lips. _

"_I think I'm more dominant than you," she said, breaking away. _

"_I hate you," Raven repeated, pushing her down on the table again. _

_The two Organoids watched as their masters' little play turned into something more passionate. Shadow took off to roost on the roof, followed immediately by Specula. It took great perseverance not to look through the hole in the roof. They felt like they were invading into something indecent and the two sat there in silence, occasionally looking at each other whenever a moan was heard. _

* * *

><p>"Rrr," Shadow prodded Raven's foot. The man had fallen asleep on his recliner and was on the verge of getting stiff neck. Raven sat up properly and patted Shadow in a gesture of thanks. He finally stood up and headed to the bedroom.<p>

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Bad chapter was bad. But it was a whim I just had to follow! xD I hope you guys still like this fic. OTL Anyway, let me explain: That was their "first time". "Bob" was conceived during their second time (read first chapter).


	9. Family

**Black and Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter<strong>

"Glad to see you, buddy!" Van clasped Raven's shoulder as they hugged in a manly fashion. "Thanks for coming."

Van had invited Raven to stay at the Wind Colony for a short visit. Raven reluctantly agreed when Fiona argued that Reese would be looked after.

Reese was in her final month of pregnancy and was quite weak from the weight. She didn't move nor bugged Raven as much as she usually did and kept to herself by sleeping most of the time.

Zeke appeared at the doorway upon the visitors' arrival. He immediately pounced on Shadow in what he thought was a friendly gesture, but the black Organoid flicked him off. Dejected, he ran to Van's side where he sulked while Van led Raven and Reese inside.

They were given a small room with a bed big enough for the both of them. Reese sat at the far end of it, her back to the frame. Raven occupied the right edge, organizing their belongings.

"I don't suppose you're enjoying this," he said.

"I actually am," Reese replied, laughing. "It feels good to be with other people for a change."

Raven grunted. The truth was, he was relieved to have others around. He didn't quite know what to do when the time came for Reese to have the baby. He had had many sleepless nights thinking about it. Now he needn't worry about finding help.

"You still don't know what to name that thing," Raven said out of the blue.

"Hiltz," the Zoidian replied softly.

"The fuck, Reese?"

"I think we owe it to him. If he didn't take interest in you, we probably wouldn't have met. This baby wouldn't be here right now."

Raven sighed in resignation. Naming their kid after the man who nearly destroyed everything seemed crazy to him. Then again, he _did _choose a somewhat psychotic person to be his companion.

"I want to name it Joyce."

"That's _your_ name, Raven."

"Joyce the second then. I don't care."

Reese went into a state of hysterical laughter. Something about Raven's matter-of-fact tone seemed funny. She kept laughing for a whole minute before stopping, wincing in pain. Thinking it was just gas, Reese dismissed the pain and started helping Raven unpack.

"You liked Hiltz, didn't you?"

"You surprise me, Raven."

"Did you?" Raven pressed.

"Not in that way." They stared at each other for a minute before Reese hit Raven with a shirt, knocking him out of his daze.

"I think it's time for lunch," she said.

* * *

><p>They sat at the cramped dining table, their shoulders touching. Maria laid a whole chicken, roasted to a deep golden brown on the table along with a plate of potatoes covered in oil.<p>

"Go on," she urged.

They tucked into lunch. Van started chewing loudly much to Fiona's annoyance. She thumped him hard on the forehead then resumed eating. Reese watched this exchange with glee. She admired Van and Fiona's sweetness towards each other and couldn't help but feel neglected for Raven never showed much emotion. She never really felt loved.

Suddenly, she had that sharp, stabbing pain again. She clutched at her belly and ducked, almost hitting the table.

"Are you okay?" Van asked, getting up from his chair.

Reese didn't reply. The pain took a while to subside. She sat there, gripping the table to stabilize herself, and when the pain had finally gone, she sat up straight.

"I think…we should bring you to the clinic," Maria suggested. Raven nodded. He looked calm but deep inside he was starting to get frantic. He didn't know exactly why, but seeing Reese in pain scared him. He stood up and grabbed her left arm, helping her up.

Reese smiled. "Thank you, but I can walk on my own."

The trip to the clinic was short and as soon as they got there, Reese was attacked by another spasm. The attending doctor immediately led her to a bed and sat to observe her.

"This might take time," she said, tapping her shoes on the floor creating a clicking noise. "It's gonna hurt a lot so someone's gotta be here with her."

Raven plopped onto the chair to the bed's right and looked up at the others.

"Leave us," he said.

They were left alone. Reese was in a lot of pain and kept clinging to the bed sheets, ripping a part of it off with her nails. She looked up at Raven, her face drenched in sweat.

"Raven," she moaned.

* * *

><p>The sound of crying pierced the small room. It was nearing dawn when Reese finally gave birth. The baby was a tiny bundle with blue hair and purplish-grey eyes.<p>

Reese kept her daughter close to her chest, smiling as she looked down on the tiny creature.

"Hi there," Raven said as he leaned forward to look at her. "You look like Reese." He took the baby's little hand in his and kissed it.

Reese smiled at him. "Finally," she said. "We're a family."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Thank you for reading this fan fiction! I had a great time writing it and I will definitely write more RavenxReese fics. I would like to hear what you think of it, so please review! :D Also, if you have a deviantART account, please join my RavenxReese group! :P It's RavenxReese on deviantART. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :*


End file.
